Ainz Ooal Gown
|-|Ainz Ooal Gown= |-|Dark Hero Momon= Summary Ainz Ooal Gown (アインズ・ウール・ゴウン), formerly known as Momonga (モモンガ), is the main protagonist of Overlord. He is the guildmaster of Ainz Ooal Gown and regarded as the highest of the Almighty 41 Supreme Beings by the NPCs of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. As the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerous Kingdom, Ainz leads the strongest army in the New World. He is also known by his adventurer disguise, Momon, a dark warrior and leader of the Darkness adventuring team. He is an adamantite ranked adventurer and the most powerful adventurer in the Kingdom. Originally a normal office worker, Suzuki Satoru was an avid fan of the DMMORPG YGGDRASIL where he went by the screen name Momonga, and was the leader of Ainz Ooal Gown, an extremely powerful guild known for its control over 11 World Items, including two of The Twenty, known as the most powerful 10% of all world items. They were also renowned for their impenetrable stronghold The Great Tomb of Nazarick, which was never conquered even by the strongest clans in the game, and capable of repelling an onslaught of 1500 Players without a single guild member raising a finger. As the guild was entirely made up of working members of society, the group also gained a foothold by the endless acquisition of paid items that gained them an advantage in battle. As the last person to stay in the guild on the final day of the game, Momonga finds himself transported into the New World, a world whose natural laws have been partially overwritten by those of YGGDRASIL’s by the appearance of multiple players across time, having been transformed into the form of his avatar. Taking the name of his guild in order to draw out former friends and foes, he begins a massive crusade for world domination through multiple plans and misdirections in the hopes of finding his comrades and seeing them once more. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C physically, likely higher. 7-B with magic. At least 7-B physically with Perfect Warrior. Unknown with Wish Upon A Star. Unknown with access to Nazarick's treasury Name: Ainz Ooal Gown, Momonga, Dark Hero Momon, Sorcerer King, Suzuki Satoru Origin: Overlord Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Eclipse, Overlord, Elder Lich, Skeleton Mage, Heteromorphic Race, Overlord of Nazarick, Adamantite-Plate Adventurer. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Master Swordsmanship, Preparation, Magic, Magic Constructs (Can create weapons, armor, arrows, etc.), Glyph Creation, Limited Magic Modification, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, Darkness, Light, likely more), Holy Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Hell Flame Manipulation, Time Stop, Spatial Manipulation, Durability Negation (Reality Slash ignores conventional durability), Negative Energy Manipulation and Projection (heals undead and drains the stats of the living, eventually paralyzing them), Gravity Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Undead Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Pseudo-Black Hole Creation, Forcefield Creation, Healing (Healing spells heal the living, Negative Energy heals the undead), Necromancy, Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and possibly 7), Creation, Absorption, Invisibility, Self-Fragrance Removal, Self-Sound Removal, Removal of all Physical Traces, Stealth Mastery, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinetic Fixation, Flight, Explosion Manipulation, Enemy Summoning Nullification, Statistics Amplification (strength, speed, resistances, luck, etc), Resurrection (Works on himself and others), Summoning, Spiritual Awareness, Night Vision, Magic Vision, Aura, Portal Creation, Homing Attacks, Reality Warping (With "Wish Upon A Star"), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce the strength and speed of opponents with each touch), Can cast almost any spell instantly without having to announce it, Dimensional Storage, Clairvoyance, Transformation, Transmutation, Information Analysis, Self-Information Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Despair Aura IV inflicts permanent insanity on a foe), Regeneration Negation, Resistance Negation (Has skills that boost some of his abilities to overcome weaker resistances, and The Goal of All Life is Death allows Ainz to ignore any types of resistance to his instant-death magic - even immunities or immortality, killing everything from the oxygen in the air to the ground itself), Non-Physical Interaction (Can cause damage to intangible targets), Damage Boost, Status Effect Inducement, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Social Influencing (Is noted to be extremely charismatic and regularly makes people overestimate his intelligence, though this is entirely unintentional and usually unknown to him. His charisma made Neia Baraja incredibly worshipful of him). Resistance to Magic, Poison, Disease, Sleep, Paralysis, Ice, Electricity, Acid, Necromancy, Petrification, Death Manipulation, Energy Drain, Statistics Reduction, Mind Manipulation (Including all forms of Empathic Manipulation), Information Analysis, Clairvoyance, Time Manipulation, Physical Impediment (Automatically phases through whatever is trying to stop him), Slashing Weapons, and Piercing Weapons. Limited Power Nullification (With World-class items, all other World-class item effects are negated). His World-Class Item grants him Resistance to BFR, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Sealing, Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Resistance Negation, and more. Attack Potency: At least Building level physically (Despite being a magic caster, he completely outclasses adamantite adventurers and veteran warriors such as Brain and Gazef, who themselves rank above third-fourth tier magic), likely higher. City level with magic (Even a non-combative Super Tier spell, Creation, is capable of freezing a massive lake; capable of injuring Shalltear Bloodfallen with most serious spells such as Fallen Down). At least City level physically with Perfect Warrior (Becomes on par with Shalltear Bloodfallen). Unknown with Wish Upon A Star (Capable of granting wishes, possibly even destructive ones, of unknown limit) Speed: Supersonic+ (Should be comparable to Albedo; fought with and defeated Shalltear; capable of moving so quickly that he creates a vacuum of unknown size) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Casually picked up and threw a dragon this large), Class M with Perfect Warrior (Should be comparable to Shalltear) Striking Strength: At least Building Class (Casually crushed Clementine to death with his bare arms), likely higher. At least City Class with Perfect Warrior. Durability: At least City level, Unknown when boosting his defenses with barriers, armor and more (Took numerous hits from Shalltear, and withstood being at the epicenter of a Super-Tier spell he had cast) Stamina: Physically tireless. Has extremely high mana for extended spellcasting. Range: Varies, some high-tier spells can achieve up to tens of kilometers. Thousands of kilometers, possibly planetary via Greater Teleportation and Gate. Standard Equipment: The only item that Ainz carries on his person other than his equipment is his unnamed World-Class Item. Although its effects are unknown, all World-Class Items grant their user extremely potent resistances to all effects that can be used by World-Class Items. The rest of Ainz's items are contained within a pocket dimension which he can access freely by opening small portals to reach inside of. Ainz can connect his pocket dimension to his guild's treasury if given time to prepare, which gives him access to his old allies' divine items, and his guild's world-class items. With time to prepare, he can also use cash shop items to lower cast times for super-tier spells or switch weapons instantly without having to reach into his inventory. |-|Main Equipment= Ring_of_Ainz_Ooal_Gown_V2.png|Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown Shooting_Star_Databook_01.png|Shooting Star Ring_of_Mastery_Wand_Databook_01.png|Ring of Mastery Wand * 10 Rings class: Each of the rings is imbued with a different power. ** Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown ''class artifact: Allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. ** '''Shooting Star 'class artifact: Allows the user to activate the super-tier magic, "Wish Upon a Star" three times without consuming experience. ** Ring that allows the user to resurrect with little loss of exp. ** Ring that protects the user from detection by all kinds of divination-type magic. ** Ring that protects the user from behavior disturbance. ** Ring that suppresses Ainz's passive aura of extreme fear. ** Ring that allows Ainz to use wands containing spells from incompatible classes (such as his resurrection wand). ** Three more rings with unknown effects * Cloak ''class:'' It has a Chaotic Aura Effect, causing a rippling dark red aura to rise from the feet, an aura that feels turbulent and sinister. |-|Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown= Description * This custom weapon spews out a vortex of dark red aura when held. Sometimes it forms the face of a human in agony that crumbles away. It is so vivid that it feels as though you can hear their voices of pain. The staff has seven snakes engraved on it, each clutching a gem that is a Divine class artifact, and aligned with the elements of Sun, Moon, Earth, Fire, Wind, Water and Time. Each gem has a unique ability and the power to summon monsters level 85 and above once a day. It is also able to greatly raise the user's racial abilities, allowing them to bypass immunities. Because each gem belongs to an entire series of items, since the complete collection is united, one can display its immense power. Ainz hesitates to use it because since it is a guild weapon, should it be destroyed, the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown will be disbanded. Ainz usually carries around a hollow replica with no special abilities. Spells and Abilities * Automatic Attack Mode: The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown seems to possess some sort of intelligence, and is capable of making decisions independently of Ainz in order to assist him in battle. It even possesses a mental bond with Ainz, making it able to coordinate with him and follow his strategies without him needing to give it orders. * Dimensional Lock: An 8th-tier spell which creates a large field in which enemies are unable to use teleportation magic or other means of instantaneous movement. * Elemental Creature Summoning: Each gem is capable of summoning creatures aligned with its element, which will follow Ainz or the Staff's orders. Among its strongest summons are Primal Elementals of Air, Earth, Fire, Water, and Star, which are each level 87 except for the Primal Star Elemental, which is level 90. * Fire Storm: A divine-aligned fire spell which covers a large area. * Flight: When in Automatic Attack Mode, the staff is capable of flying around on its own. * Shining Blast: A divine-aligned area of effect attack spell, which does increased damage to undead and other evil creatures, as well as creatures with a low karma value. Conversely, it deals far less damage to creatures with a high karma value. * Veil of Moon: A defensive spell which creates an immaterial barrier around the user. * Vermilion Nova: A 9th tier spell which engulfs the target in a large pillar of flame. * Data Manipulation: The staff can be used to operate the Ainz Ooal Gown guild base, though Ainz can do this on his own since he is the guild leader. |-|Dark Hero Equipment= Járngreipr_Databook.png|Járngreipr Momon_Databook_01 (1).png|Necroplasmic Mantle While in his adventurer persona, Ainz uses jet black armor and twin greatswords. Without perfect warrior, He has the physical ability of a level 35, but can still use low tier spells and skills. With perfect warrior in effect, he gains the physical abilities of a level 100 warrior, and can even fight against a devil of extremely high difficulty level (Jaldabaoth). Though his techniques are rather rough and he doesn't use any martial arts skills at all, his great power doesn't seem to have a problem with that. However, Ainz's fighting style became properly skilled and in sync with his physical power upon using the spell, "Perfect Warrior." * Dark Warrior Armor: This armor is created for his Adventurer Persona "Momon the Dark Hero" by the spell Create Greater Item. The armor's hardness is said to be comparable to Adamantite. Because it's created by magic, it bypasses Ainz's class restrictions and can be dismissed and remade as needed. * Twin Greatswords: The two swords are created by the spell Create Greater Item for his Adventurer Persona primarily, wielding one in each hand for melee combat as a warrior. Because they were created by Ainz, they are easily renewable, so they can be used as throwing weapons. |-|Other Equipment= Mask_of_Envy_Databook_01.png|Mask of Envy Stiletto_Databook.png|Stiletto * Black Belt * Black Widow Spider Clothes * Crown of Mental Barriers * Frost Pain Modified: Upon making modifications with the original weapon, Ainz was able to summon this weapon from his pocket dimension to aid him in his battle against Demiurge. It does frost damage over time, slowly reducing the target's physical abilities, and can release a short-range freezing burst. As this weapon is much stronger than the original replica, its power was great enough to even suppress Demiurge's hellfire effect for a duration of time. * Haste Boots * Járngreipr: A common item that improves the user's strength. It is used by Ainz Ooal Gown members only to cover up their hands. * Mask of Envy: A YGGDRASIL holiday item awarded to those, who logged in on time during the day of Christmas Eve between 7 AM and 10 PM and played for over two hours. Unfortunately, this item is useless in battle, providing no special effects although it provides Ainz a disguise to conceal his undead appearance. * Nemean Lion * Stilettos: Upon looting Clementine's equipment right after her death, Ainz begins to wield four of these piercing weapons at the imperial arena. He has been shown to utilize one of them skillfully against the Martial Lord before defeating him. They can be imbued with spells that activate when stabbed into an enemy, allowing him to defeat the Martial Lord with fire and acid spells from the inside. * Sure Hit Glasses |-|Consumable Items= Minor_Healing_Potion_V2.png|Minor Healing Potion Cash_Item_Databook_03.png|Cash Shop Item * Horn of the Goblin General: When blown, summons a goblin troop which consists of twelve goblin soldiers, two goblin archers, one goblin mage, one goblin cleric, two goblin wolf riders, and one goblin leader. If certain conditions are met, it can summon dozens of much more powerful goblins in order to fight off an army. However, they are still low level. * Minor Healing Potion: For an undead creature, a healing potion is a lethal poison, however, Ainz keeps them in reserve for emergencies. * Resurrection Wand: This magic item is able to fully restore a dead target back to life by using the spell True Resurrection, which is potent enough to completely restore the target's body and soul and can presumably counter True Death. * Exchange Puppets: Cash shop items that allow the user to switch places with any being that they are given to. * Hourglasses: Cash shop items that allow the user to nullify the cast time of a super-tier spell when broken. * Wooden Sticks: ' Cash shop items that, when pre-assigned to a specific item, allow the user to switch to that item instantly by breaking them. 'Intelligence: Expert strategist in combat. Always tries to fight with knowledge of his enemy, and doesn't underestimate his opponents. Unless he knows for sure that the enemy is no threat, he will usually start the battle with instant death spells like Grasp Heart. Weaknesses: He is naturally susceptible to the holy and fire elements, but can negate one of those weaknesses depending on what he is wearing. Because of class restrictions, Ainz normally cannot equip most weapons and armor, but he has two ways to get around this restriction. He takes extra damage from crushing attacks, and The Goal of All Life is Death has a cooldown of exactly 100 hours. Additionally, Ainz’s spells can be interrupted by damage comparable to his tier if he decides not to silently cast them. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Overlord Abilities= * Competence in Evil Language * Create High Tier Undead (up to 4/day): Ainz can create either an Eyeball Corpse or a Pale Rider by using this ability. If Ainz were to use his experience points, he can even create level 90 monsters. (Overlord Wiseman / Grim Reaper Thanatos). * Create Middle Tier Undead (up to 12/day): Ainz created Death Knight , Jack the Ripper and Corpse Collector by using this ability. * Create Low Tier Undead (up to 20/day): Ainz can create Wraiths or Bone Vultures by using this ability. * Dark Soul * Dark Wisdom: Allows the user to increase the number of spells one can learn by experiencing a sacrifice-ritual event. It can also be used to learn a single spell from the corpse of an enemy player. This allows Ainz to know far more spells than is usually possible; he can even learn and use holy spells. *'Despair Aura I:' Has a chance of causing Fear. *'Despair Aura II:' Has a chance of causing Panic. *'Despair Aura III:' Has a chance of causing Confusion. *'Despair Aura IV:' Has a chance of causing Insanity. *'Despair Aura V:' Has a chance of causing Instant Death. * Electric, Poison, Ice Invalidation * High Tier Repel Resistance III * High Tier Magic Invalidation III: Nullifies all low tier spells. * High Tier Physical Invalidation III: Nullifies all low-level attacks (below level 60). * Immortal Blessing: Can sense other undead beings. * Negative Touch: Deals negative-type damage to the object being touched, attacked, or skill-attacked by Ainz, permanently lowering their physical capabilities. Acquired by Elder Lich level up. Can toggle On/Off. * Negative Guard * Negative Blessing * Status Damage Ⅳ * Slashing Weapon Resistance V * Strengthened Magic Vision * Thrusting Weapon Resistance V |-|Other Abilities= MenacingEarnestDog-size_restricted.gif|Cry of Banshee Goal_of_All_Life_is_Death_Ainz.gif|The Goal of All Life is Death Ainz_Perfect_Warrior.gif|Perfect Warrior Stop Time.gif|Time Stop * Cry of the Banshee: Shout that has an instant death effect, and can also be used with Widen Magic to cover an area of 200m. * Perfect Warrior: A transformation-type spell that allows Ainz to become a level 100 warrior, converting his magic caster stats to warrior stats, while also improving his fighting skills to suit his newfound power. As a result of the transformation, this spell does come with another cost, where he is unable to use any other magic while he maintains the spell's effects. However, Ainz was still able to make up for such a weakness by using the powers and abilities of elemental weapons stored within his pocket dimension like Frost Pain Modified instead. While in this form, he can bypass through the class restrictions such as being able to use Touch Me's World Champion armor without suffering any penalty. However, because he lacks the special abilities of a true warrior, Ainz would likely lose against a warrior of equal or higher power without the use of special items, like his guildmates' old divine-class weapons or world items. * Time Stop: Time magic that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time, and can be activated instantly. The caster cannot deal damage, but spells and skills used during the time stop can be set to activate when it ends with Delay Magic. * The Goal of All Life is Death: This special skill is one of Ainz's most powerful abilities and comes from the Eclipse-class, which is one of the hardest classes to get because it requires the Overlord class with spells specialized in necromancy and instant death type magics. The Eclipse class lets the user become a true lord of death, a life-consuming Eclipse. Once activated, this skill delays any of the caster's instant death type spells for 12 seconds but allows them to ignore any types of resistance - even immunities or immortality. Ainz used this spell with Widen Magic and Cry of the Banshee, which then killed everything within 200m (living beings, undead, oxygen, earth, water, etc), turning the area into a desolate wasteland and poisoning the air. The cooldown of this skill is 100 hours. It is not possible to resist this spell, with the only counter being that one must use either an item or skill that would cause them to be revived before the 12 seconds pass. |-|Super-Tier Spells= While magic only goes up to the 10th rank, Super-Tier Magic is said to go beyond that, but it acts more like a special ability or a skill than an actual spell. Magic casters can unleash it without consuming any of their MP. The caster can learn one Super-Tier spell for each level after level 70. When it is first learned, it can only be used once a day. However, it can be used once more for every additional ten levels. The average player who has reached level 100 can use Super-Tier magic at least 4 times. ezgif.com-gif-maker.gif|Fallen Down oc5yMDk.jpg|Iä Shub-Niggurath Ainz Overlord Creation.gif|Creation Furthermore, Super Tier Magic cannot be activated consecutively. Firstly, unlike other magic, it has an activation period, and if a certain amount of damage is done to the magic caster, it will interrupt the casting. Secondly, although it is possible to use cash items to remove this activation period, Super Tier Magic has a cooldown time for the whole party that cannot be removed. * Fallen Down: Calls down a huge pillar of blue light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white. After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to cinder, devoid of life. This spell deals massive damage, especially to undead-type enemies. * Iä Shub-Niggurath: Instantly kills every foe in a large area with a dark cyclone of death magic, easily encompassing 70,000 people. The victims are sacrificed to summon monsters over level 90, "Dark Young". The number of summoned dark young is proportional to the total number of sacrifices. * Creation: Allows large-scale changes to a large area. Ainz was able to freeze a large lake instantly by using this spell. * Wish Upon A Star: Consumes the caster's experience points to grant a wish. Ainz cast this spell by using a special item, but he also knows this spell himself. *'Pantheon': Summons six level 80 "Cherubims Gate Keeper" through the use of a holy-type magic who will fall under the caster's command. |-|Other Spells= Ao3Bw0.gif|Negative Burst Ainz_Ooal_Gown_Black_Hole1.gif|Black Hole afaa0d70133ab136b860e4ad0d5eebecf26b9e6br1-500-281_hq.gif|Grasp Heart True Death.gif|True Death Statistics_Amplification.gif|Ainz Buffing BrownEmbellishedCarpenterant-size_restricted.gif|Reality Slash * Absorption * Acid Arrow: A 2nd tier single target spell which shoots out a small acid projectile. * All Appraisal Magic Item: Identifies the magical effects of an item. * Anti-Life Cocoon * Armaggedon Evil: A 10th tier that summons several waves of demons, with the waves becoming increasingly more powerful as time passes, but losing numbers as well. Was often used for sacrificial rituals, since the demons were affected by Friendly Fire in Yggdrasil. * Astral Smite: An 8th tier spell that shoots a stream of bright blue needles from the caster's hand. It is effective against ethereal, gaseous, or otherwise intangible beings. * Boosted Magic: A modifier that increases the tier of spells to the caster's current magic tier, allowing them to bypass incomplete magic resistances and increase the effects of a low-tier spell to a viable level. * Black Hole: Magic that creates a void that absorbs enemies inside with crushing gravity, and also consumes light. * Bless of Magic Caster * Body of Effulgent Beryl: 10th-Tier spell. Reduces strike-type damage. If the user reactivates this spell during the duration, it negates a single strike-type attack. * Call Greater Thunder: Summons a large thunderbolt that continuously shocks the enemy for a short time. * Charm Person: Manipulates the target's mind to make them think the caster is a close friend. However, they will only accept requests that they would willingly do for a friend. * Complete Invisibility: A spell far superior to a normal invisibility spell. Ainz becomes completely invisible to anyone unless they use specialized magic to see him. Only the highest-ranked characters with classes focused on perception can see through this spell's effect. * Control Amnesia: 10th-Tier spell. Controls the memory of the target. Because of its astronomically high cost, Ainz can only manipulate memories up to about ten minutes old. However, if he is only viewing them, he can see memories years old. It is more effective the less the target resists. *'Crack in the Ground:' A 9th tier spell that opens a large fissure on the ground that can swallow and crush enemies. According to Ainz, it has an instant death effect as well * Create Fortress: A 10th tier spell that summons a 30 meter tall tower out of thin air. This tower is bigger on the inside than the outside, and is highly resistant to physical and magical attacks. Additionally, its doors will only open for those allied with the caster. * Create Greater Item Allows Ainz to create weapons and armor that is roughly equivalent to items around level 30-35. Items created by this method bypass class restrictions, but reduce magical capabilities. This is how Ainz creates the weapons and armor of Momon, his adventurer disguise. * Distant Vision: A form of clairvoyance that allows the caster to find the location of a specific item or person. It shows the caster a mental image of the location of their target. * Draconic Power *'Death:' Instantly kills the target without any activation time or requirements. It is similar to grasp heart, but does not require the caster to crush the heart, and does not have its secondary stun effect. * Delay Magic: A modifier that delays the activation of spells for an amount of time set by the player. Ainz is one of the few players that has perfected its use so that he can cast spells during a timestop, and have them activate the instant it ends. * Delay Teleportation: A spell that, once activated, automatically slows enemy teleportation down, notifies the caster of where the enemy is teleporting, and even allows some control over where they teleport to. * Detect Magic * Dragon Lightning: Shoots out a lightning bolt in the form of a dragon, that then seeks out its target. * Drifting Master Mine: An invisible mine that, as the name implies, locks on to and "drifts" towards targets that enter its range, exploding after it gets close enough. * Energy Drain: An 8th tier spell that drains the opponent’s levels and grants various benefits depending on the amount of levels drained. It also heals and buffs the caster's attributes, as well as permanently debuffing the enemy. Since the spell can only be used by touch, it makes up for it by being otherwise comparable to a 9th tier spell. * Explode Mine: An invisible trap magic that can be placed remotely and explodes when it is near the enemy. * Explosion * False Data: Life: Gives the user the ability to fake his/her HP, allowing them to trick enemies that try to gauge their HP by nonphysical methods. * False Data: Mana: Similar to False Data: Life. Allows the user to fake their MP. * Fireball: A 3rd tier spell which shoots a ball of fire that burns its target. * Fly: A 3rd tier spell which gives the caster the ability to fly. * Freedom: A buff that provides protection from high-level restraining effects. * Gate: A high tier spell that creates a two-way portal which can open anywhere the caster wants, regardless of distance, and be kept open for as long as they want. Its size can also be configured to be large enough to let an entire army through. * Grasp Heart: A 9th-tier spell that allows Ainz to remotely grab the heart (or whatever equivalent organ) of an enemy, and crush it, killing them instantly. This even works on dragons and other giant enemies. Despite this, the spell actually achieves its purpose by causing death magically. Furthermore, if the enemy does not instantly die, then the spell activates a strong stun effect. This is said by Ainz to be his favorite spell, and because of the secondary stun effect, it is usually a safe bet to use it first on any enemy that is not obviously immune to instant death. * Gravity Maelstrom: A spiraling black ball of gravity, which Ainz can throw. If it hits the enemy, the intense gravity will make their body collapse in on itself, negating durability. * Greater Break Item: Can be used while out of combat to destroy a powerful magic item. It can also be used to accurately destroy buildings, even during combat. * Greater Full Potential * Greater Hardening * Greater Luck * Greater Magic Seal: Allows most spells to be stored in an invisible, floating magic circle which can be released later, becoming visible when used. * Greater Magic Shield * Greater Magic Vision * Greater Rejection: Cancels the summoning of powerful creatures. * Greater Resistance * Greater Teleportation: This 7th tier spell allows the caster to teleport anywhere they have been to, or can see. It works instantly and has the same cost no matter the distance, with no known range limit. Visions from divination spells qualify. * Heavenly Aura * Hell Flame: This 7th tier spell shoots out a very small ball of hellfire that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. Hellfire bypasses even complete resistance to fire, and damages the soul rather than the body. * Hold of Ribs: A spell that restricts a target's movement with a giant enclosure of bones. * Iceball: A third tier area of effect spell very similar to the spell Fireball, except for the fact that it uses of ice instead of fire. * Indomitability * Infinity Wall * Life Essence: Identifies the current HP of the target. * Lightning: A 3rd tier spell which shoots a thin lightning bolt from the user's fingers that moves extremely quickly and can pierce multiple targets if they are lined up. It has extra effectiveness against wearers of metal armor. * Loopsided Duel: A 3rd tier spell that makes it so that if the target attempts to teleport away, the caster will be the teleported with them. Had the huge weakness that the targeted opponent could simply teleport into the middle of their allies, bringing the caster with him. * Magic Arrow: Shoots out an arrow made of bright yellow mana that pierces the target. If boosted, the arrows materialize in a large group and home in on enemies. * Magic Boost * Magic Chanter Blessing * Magic Ward: Holy: Gives some resistance to the holy element. * Mana Essence: Identifies the current MP of the target by revealing their magic aura. * Mantle of Chaos * Mass Fly: Gives a group of people the ability to fly. * Message: Able to talk to a targeted person through telepathy, regardless of distance. It works on anyone the caster has seen before. * Meteor Fall: Summons a gigantic meteor which then impacts directly on the target, causing a large amount of destruction. * Maximize Magic: A modifier that increases the power and effects of most spells to the caster's highest capabilities, although they will be less cost-efficient than normal. However, it does not raise the tier of the spell. * Napalm: Summons flames which rain down from the air. * Negative Burst: Sends out a sphere of negative energy from around the caster's body, that expands hundreds of meters. Negative energy drains the life force of the living, while healing undead. However, it does low damage in comparison to other spells of its tier, so it is better used against a group of weaker targets. * Nuclear Blast: A 9th tier spell that creates a huge burst of nuclear energy, dealing half fire damage and half bludgeoning damage. Although one of the weaker 9th tier spells in terms of damage, it has a large blast radius, great knockback, and can cause debuffs such as poisoning, blindness, deafness, and more. It has two downsides: Ainz will also be damaged if he sets off the spell too close to himself, and enemies will not be affected by the knockback if their resistances allow them to take no damage from the spell. * Obsidian Sword: Creates a large, floating obsidian sword that will lock onto a target and home in like a missile. It has high durability and will keep attacking until destroyed. * Paranormal Intuition * Penetrate Up * Perfect Unknowable: A direct upgrade from complete invisibility, this spell erases all traces of the caster. When in effect, only the highest level players specialized in stealth or enemy detection are able to sense Ainz. However, Ainz cannot keep up the spell forever due to its high cost. * Rabbit Ears: Grows two large ears that improve hearing. * Reality Slash: A 10th-Tier spell that bisects space to cut the target in half. Top class in damage dealing but consumes a lot of mana. The spell is considered to be a lesser version of 'World Break'. This spell ignores conventional durability. * Remote Viewing: Shows the caster a vision of what they want to see. They can reorient their view of the vision at will, allowing them to scout it as if they are there. * Repel Undeath: A spell that creates a barrier to ward off low-level undead. * Sense Enemy * Sensor Boost * Sharks Cyclone: A spell that invokes a tornado (100 meters high and with a 50-meter diameter). Within the tornado lie 6 meter long sharks waiting to devour anyone unlucky enough to be sucked inside. * Shockwave Shoots a wave of electricity. * Silent Magic: A modifier that allows Ainz to cast almost any spell silently and instantly for an increased mana cost. * Summon Undead (1st-10th): A spell of variable tier from 1st to 10th. Summons an undead with strength comparable to the tier of the spell used. * Thousand Bone Lance: A spell that unearths an uncountable amount of bone spikes that shoot at the target from all directions. * Touch of Undeath: Allows Ainz to lower the stats of any living being he touches, with its effects increasing the longer he stays in contact. This effect persists for a long time, and is almost impossible to reverse. There is, however, a limit to the amount of power Ainz can take off. * Triplet Magic: A modifier that allows the caster to use three of the same spell at once. * True Dark: Deals damage with a large stream of darkness from the sky. * True Death: Instantly kills a single enemy, and nullifies all but the highest tier of resurrection magic. * Twin Magic: A modifier that allows the caster to use two of the same spell at once. * Undead Domination: A racial skill that allows the user to put any undead under their control as long as it is weaker than them, but has an upper limit on the amount of undead that can be affected at once. * Undead Slave Sight: Allows the caster to utilize the sight of an undead minion, but will not work on incorporeal undead such as wraiths. * Wall of Protection from Arrows A spherical barrier that nullifies all low-level projectiles. * Wall of Skeleton: Creates a wall of skeletons that can move and fight to a certain degree. Some possess crude weapons. * Widen Magic: A modifier that increases a spell's area of effect. |-|Undead Race Traits= * Critical Hit Invalidation * Dark Vision: Allows uninhibited sight even in total darkness. * Doubled damage by Fire * Energy Drain Invalidation * Food, Drink, and Breathing are Unnecessary * Mental Immunity * Death Manipulation Resistance * Necromancy Resistance * Physical Penalty Resistance * Poisoning/Sick/Sleep/Instant Death/Paralysis Invalidation * Positive, Light, Holy Weakness Ⅳ * Recover from Negative Energy * Status Damage Invalidation * Status Penalty in Positive / Holy Area * Striking Weapon Weakness Ⅴ Gallery Momonga.png Others Notable Victories: Aqua (Konosuba) Aqua’s Profile (Mortal Aqua key, Speed was equalised, in-character, no prep, holy resist robes for Ainz) Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Madara Uchiha's Profile (Speed was equalized, Revived Madara with Sage Mode) Lille Barro (Bleach) Lille's Profile (Speed was equalized, Final Form Lille, Bloodlusted) The Second Christ (Needless) The Second Christ's Profile (Speed was equalized, Mage Ainz was used) Rohan Kishibe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Rohan's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Kamijou Touma (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Touma's Profile (Speed equalized, both were at their base) King Hassan (Fate/Grand Order) Hassan's Profile (Hassan allowed to ignore downgrade from Grand for applying Concept of Mortality to a True Ancestor creature equivalent for verse, speed equalized) Strahd von Zarovich (Dungeons and Dragons) Strahd's Profile (Speed was equalized, Strahd Bloodlusted) Inconclusive Matches: Darquesse (Skulduggery Pleasant) Darquesse's Profile (Speed was equalized) Kirito (Sword Art Online) Kirito's Profile (UW Kirito when powered by the world was used) Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) Kahn's Profile (Unrestricted Kahn was used, both had prep, speed equalized) Category:Characters Category:Overlord Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Knights Category:Immortals Category:Chi Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Energy Users Category:Undead Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Aura Users Category:Space Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Necromancers Category:Gravity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Portal Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Air Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Information Users Category:Holy Users Category:Madness Users Category:Negation Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Skeletons Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Social Influencers